


Mastermind - Jeremy Fitzgerald

by monstertots



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death, Gen, purple man is kinda just refrenced, this was for a contest yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new animatronics were made to protect the children. But it was so easy to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastermind - Jeremy Fitzgerald

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest on DA and I'm pretty proud of it hnnnn

The new animatronics were made to protect the children. Made with face recognition to catch criminals after the first murder happened. Well what a _terrific_ job they did then. They couldn't even catch me after killing five kids. Wouldn't blame them though, no one knows what the original killer looked like other then they were in purple and during the day I am programmed to be known as a _trusted_ security guard. Oh well who cares I was able to do it, no repercussions, this demonic franchise is finally closed down for good. Just one more day... Not even a night shift.

* * *

Something is odd today. I'm onstage with the rest and the guard is... unusually close. There had been mixed whispering by the staff, all I could pick up is that today is the last party. Suddenly, there is a group of children in front of us. Oh, they want one last hug. "Please step away from the animatronics." A low tired voice says to them. I look over to where the source is. Hmmm, just the guard but there is something off about him; a low buzzing goes through my head as I stare at him. I slowly turn back to the children as my gears don't quite work right from mixing and matching. The kids still approach us, one grabbing onto Freddy's fur. "I said to step away!" The guard suddenly booms as he reaches over and yanks the child away. Suddenly a broken voice blares in my head, **"C͠AU͢TION.. C-T̸IO͡N͟,͞C̡AU.͢.. ͞C͢A̸UT̶IO͞N,͢ CA̡UT-̛"** THAT WAS IT. IT'S HIM, _IT'S THE MAN THAT KILLED THEM_ BEFORE I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT NOW-

_**CRUNCH** _

Everyone's screaming.. A few crimson spots fall by my feet. The children are being hauled off the stage by parents and other random staff are rushing in, but I don't let go. I won't let go until I know the children are safe from him. The one that the voice is blaring warnings about, it says... his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I won't let go until they are safe from Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:**

> http://itsjustmeokay.deviantart.com/art/Mastermind-Jeremy-Fitzgerald-520659712  
> http://dyslexicnanashi.tumblr.com/post/113842066388/mastermind


End file.
